El engaño de la belleza
by Buttercloudy
Summary: Loren siempre quiso tener un Gardevoir y nunca le importaron detalles como la naturaleza o sus estatus, para el ese tipo de cosas eran mínimas, después de todo el era un entrenador que amaba tal como fuesen sus pokemons, creyendo en ellos. Que sucede cuando logra hacerse de un Gardevoir? Qué pasa cuando su Gallade cae bajo en elegante encanto del pokemon Hada/Psíquico? ONESHOT
1. El engaño de la Belleza

_**Disclaimer:**_ _ **Pokemon y su imaginario no me pertenecen, estos son netamente autoría de Game Freak inc.**_

 **ADVERTENCIA:** El siguiente contenido presenta conductas homosexuales, no se recomienda la lectura a aquellos a los que dicho tema les hiere su sensibilidad, por favor leer con prudencia. Gracias

* * *

 _ **Loren siempre quiso tener un Gardevoir y nunca le importaron detalles como la naturaleza o sus estatus, para el ese tipo de cosas eran mínimas, después de todo el era un entrenador que amaba tal como fuesen sus pokemons, creyendo en ellos.  
Que sucede cuando logra hacerse de un Gardevoir? Qué pasa cuando su Gallade cae bajo en elegante encanto del pokemon Hada/Psíquico?**_

 **Personajes:**

 **Loren:** Entrenador pokemon

 **September:** Gardevoir macho

 **June:** Gallade

* * *

 **A/N:** Todos los pokemon de Loren están nombrados como cada mes del año, también cabe mencionar que sin darse cuenta termino atrapando puros pokemon machos, formando así su equipo de 6 y recorriendo diferentes regiones, aunque la actual historia se localiza en Teselia.

De antemano me disculpo si a alguien le molesta esto, pero nada mas lo escribí por mera diversión, ademas de que me volví a jugar pokemon Diamante y Black 3 y termine mas motivada que nunca.

* * *

Se suponía que el seria el único del tipo psíquico en el equipo que había formado su entrenador pokemon, en cambio los otros parecían estar entusiasmados con el nuevo integrante, actitud que no lograba asimilar del todo, para él era una especie de amenaza a su posición y cariño que le daba Loren, su entrenador.

Pasaron unos cuantos días antes de realizar el intercambio (ya que de esa manera obtuvo al otro pokemon su entrenador). Y fue el mismo día en que recibió al nuevo integrante en el que el entrenador se fue hacia un área verde despejada, justo a un lado de una de las rutas que salían de la población por la que pasaban, los pokemon se vieron sueltos, afuera de sus pokebolas, girándose para prestar atención a su entrenador que les estaba hablando.

- **Chicos.. Les presento a September** \- comento emocionado el entrenador abriendo una ultraball, como con cualquiera de las pokeballs un resplandor se hizo presente y puff ante ellos estaba el tan mencionado nuevo integrante del equipo.

Para June fue toda una sorpresa, el pokemon intercambiado era Gardevoir, y se miraba hermosa, además de un tanto tímida, entonces olvido el enfado y todo lo que había estado sintiendo hasta este preciso momento. Era la más grata adición al equipo que había tenido hasta ahora (no era que despreciara a sus otros compañeros de equipo, pero una figura femenina no estaba mal del todo), aun si era un pokemon del tipo psíquico.

Las preocupaciones de Loren sobre la aceptación de Gardevoir por los otros se disiparon, en especial tras ver como June asimilaba al nuevo pokemon de buena manera. Y mientras pasaban los días September poco a poco iba interactuando con el resto, que parecían amables, independientemente de la naturaleza de cada uno, entonces fue cuando el Gallade decidió acercarse aun más a la Gardevoir...

 _ **"No deberías ir tan profundo fuera del camino buscando bayas September"**_ \- comunico el Gallade al otro pokemon. - _ **"Para algunos pokemons es época de apareamiento"**_ \- intento hacer comprender su preocupación, y es que para June Gardevoir era su prometida o pareja con la cual, tarde o temprano tendría que procrear (no es como si el asunto realmente le disgustase )

 _"..."_ \- September miro escépticamente al otro pokemon, o al menos por unos segundos antes de que su mirada se suavizara y ablandara - **_"Lo tendré en mente, gracias June"_** \- respondió aun buscando alguna baya, hoy tocaba trabajo de campo, así que todos incluido su entrenador se dedicaban a buscar objetos o bayas para cosechar.

June aun siguió mirando con algo de inseguridad a Gardevoir, parecía totalmente despreocupada y aunque sabía que no era del todo frágil, estaba consciente de que un encuentro fortuito con un pokemon tipo siniestro terminaría en desastre.- **_"Te ayudare a buscar por aquí"_** \- declaro el Gallade poniéndose a su lado.

September simplemente suspiro mientras asentía con la cabeza a tiempo que caminaba por entre los arbustos y se preguntaba porque June se comportaba de manera tan protectora cuando estaba cerca suyo, no es que no agradeciera la gentileza del Gallade, pero le hacía sentirse débil y mas frágil de lo que su apariencia parecía demostrar.

Y así siguieron pasando los días, uno tras otro, una batalla aquí, una captura allá, acampada al aire libre por quedarse en medio de la ruta al anochecer, en fin, el pan de cada día de los entrenadores. Loren el entrenador de June y September noto como el Gallade parecía totalmente cautivado y deslumbrado por Gardevoir, la verdad es que el mismo había sido encantado por la elegancia y belleza natural que dicho pokemon tenia, sin embargo comenzaba a preocuparse, el celo de ambos pokemons se acercaba y necesitaba buscar a alguien que pudiera ayudarle con ello. Hacia no mucho tiempo conoció a una criadora, si no mal recordaba su nombre era Ricco, ella tenía un Gardevoir y podía contactar con otro criador para encontrar otro más de la misma especie.

Desde el punto de vista de June (cuando se entero de los planes de su entrenador respecto al inminente celo de ambos), todo aquello se le hacia innecesario, para que buscar otro par de pokemons como ellos, el no necesitaba a nadie más que a September, hacia un tiempo termino por escogerle como pareja (aun si no dejo en claro aquello con Gardevoir) y estaba casi totalmente seguro que ella también preferiría quedarse con el que con cualquier otro Gallade desconocido.

Ese par de días mientras viajaban hacia la locación de Ricco, June estaba totalmente irritable, con los nervios de punta dispuesto a batallar con cuanto entrenador se les topaba (y eso que Loren intentaba evitarlos), el resto del equipo se había dado cuenta de que la idea del apareamiento impostergable tenia de tan mal humor al Gallade, mientras que Gardevoir parecía no darle mucha importancia al tema.

 _ **"Deberías intentar relajarte un poco, no le haces bien a nadie estando así"**_ \- comunico September al otro pokemon cuando se pusieron a acampar, mientras que su entrenador iba por agua y a recolectar ramitas con los 4 pokemons restantes. Aprovechando la oportunidad Gardevoir decidió que sería bueno saber exactamente lo que le pasaba al otro y los verdaderos motivos por los cuales su amigo se hallaba en ese estado de estrés.

 _ **"No puedo evitarlo, acaso no te importa que van a emparejarte con cualquier Gallade y no conmigo?"**_ \- Esta vez June estaba dejando en claro sus más sinceros sentimientos, la importancia de September para él en su vida. - ** _"No necesito cualquier Gardevoir, solo te necesito a ti September, ahora y siempre"_** \- declaro totalmente férreo a la otra pokemon, quien se había ruborizado mientras abría los ojos de par en par, para luego simplemente desviar la mirada y cubrirse el rostro.

Entonces la realización le golpeo al Gallade, esta era la primera vez que explicaba concretamente su sentir a Gardevoir y nunca se detuvo a contemplar la posibilidad de que September no tuviera interés en él como para ser su pareja, su compañero de por vida. Gracias a Arceus September reacciono (algo lento pero lo hizo), sacando de sus pensamientos al Gallade, Gardevoir intentaba tranquilizarse, aunque el rubor no se le iba.

 _ **"June, sería bueno que considerases la opción que Loren ha conseguido para nosotros"**_ \- Gardevoir no tenia certeza de como reaccionaria el otro pokemon, así que de manera suave y buscando sonar lo más amable que podía prosiguió justo cuando el Gallade estaba por interrumpirle- _**"Tu... no te has percatado aun?... Y a pesar de ello quieres que YO sea tu pareja de por vida?!"**_ \- cuestiono exclamando y posando sus rojizos ojos en los contrarios, intentando mostrarse firme, y aun así el cuerpo le temblaba de manera ligera.

 _ **"..."**_ \- Entonces era lo que había pensado, September no compartía sus sentimientos - _**"Lo lamento, solo pensaba en cómo me sentía yo y no me puse en tu lugar... Yo pensé que Loren te había traído con nosotros para darme una comp-.."**_ _-_ Y Gardevoir le interrumpió tomándole repentinamente de las manos de manera firme.

 ** _"Soy un Gardevoir macho June, no es como si pudiera dar a luz a un huevo tuyo o de cualquier otro Gallade"_** \- Necesitaba decirlo, dejarle en claro lo que era, aun si sentía cosas bastante fuertes por el otro pokemon psíquico, que también era macho (Loren sin darse cuenta habita terminado con un equipo de puros pokemon macho).

La confesión azoto a June como una coletuda sorpresa de un Gyarados en su cara, Gardevoir a quien había escogido como compañera de por vida, su pareja verdadera era un pokemon MACHO, la sangre se le fue a los pies poniéndose algo pálido (aunque ni se notaba). Inmediatamente se puso totalmente rojo, había estado ansiando pasar su primer celo junto a September, y es que claro Loren nunca menciono que el Gardevoir que había conseguido mediante intercambio era uno masculino, y el simplemente se había contentado pensando de cajo que seguramente September tenía sexo femenino.

 ** _"June..."_** \- llamo algo desanimado y dolido el Gardevoir al ver la reacción del otro pokemon, aunque de antemano se imagino que así reaccionaria el otro al saber su género verdadero. September suspiro largamente mirando al suelo, debido a las atenciones que el Gallade se tomaba con el había comenzado a gustarle, pero no a tal punto de que no había retorno. Y repentinamente se asusto al sentir las manos del otro pokemon en sus hombros, para luego ser simplemente estrechado contra June.

 _ **"No es normal pero aun así mi interior dice que no te deje September"**_ \- era un tanto humillante el haber sido engañado por la curvilínea apariencia del Gardevoir, pero los sentimientos que había desarrollado por September aun estaban ahí, frescos, cálidos y agradables. Tomaría una resolución, dejaría que el otro pokemon se apareara con una Gardevoir y el se mantendría a raya, porque para él si no era September no tenía sentido, aun por muy urgido que estuviera.

Cuando Loren regreso de haber recolectado suficientes ramas y unas que otras leñas se encontró con la extraña escena de su Gallade y Gardevoir, quienes parecían enamorados, tomados de las manos, emitiendo un aura de total amor y comprensión. El entrenador simplemente arqueo una ceja un tanto nervioso, ya que después de todo ambos pokemon eran machos, sin embargo había escuchado por ahí que en el mundo animal solían darse casos de homosexualidad, por lo que dedujo que podía también suceder en el reino pokemon.

* * *

 **A/N:** Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta corta historia, que se ocurrió después de ver los porcentajes de probabilidades de los Gardevoir de género, y además de algunas imágenes haciendo referencia al tema de que existen Gardevoir's macho.

Si desean una continuación nada mas avisen, que encantada lo haría, también pueden dejar sugerencias en los reviews que quizás si contemple si es que cambio este oneshot en una serializacion de capítulos.


	2. Ni mil rosas por MI Clavel

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **Pokemón y su imaginario no me pertenecen, son netamente autoría de Game Freak inc.**

 **ADVERTENCIA:** _El siguiente escrito contiene conductas homosexuales entre dos pokemón, si no les interesa o gusta la idea, se les sugiere abandonar en la brevedad posible la lectura.  
Gracias.  
_  
 **A/N:** Primero que nada, se agradece el review, sugiriendo la continuación de lo que iba a ser un Oneshot, muchas gracias por tu tiempo Danynekko

La historia se desarrolla en la región de Teselia, posiblemente en un futuro abarque otras regiones según como el argumento se desenvuelva.

* * *

El ambiente en el equipo pokemón de Loren había cambiado, June dejó de estar tan irritable y pasaba más tiempo junto a September, cuidándole, quizás no con tanto esmero y delicadeza como antes pero aun podía notarse la gentileza de sus acciones, mientras que el Gardevoir parecía más seguro de sí mismo, despidiendo una aura de aparente felicidad.

En fin Loren prefería no pensar mucho en el asunto de que en apariencia esos dos pokemón estaban emocionalmente involucrados, después de todo no era quien para juzgar los misterios del universo, solo Arceus sabía lo que hacía, o hizo cuando creo el mundo. Siguieron su viaje hacia la residencia de Ricco, en un día a más tardar llegarían donde la criadora que le ayudaría a hacer que sus pokemón psíquicos lograran aparearse. En la última llamada por el videomisor esta le había comentado toda contenta que había logrado que un amigo le prestase otra Gardevoir mas para poder emparejar a ambos, lo cual era algo menos de lo que el entrenador se preocuparía.

Esa noche mientras acampaban mando a Gallade y Gardevoir a buscar ramitas en las cercanías ya que los otros pokemón estaban ayudándole a descampar un poco la zona verde donde pasarían el sereno. De manera obediente y con un porte caballeroso June escolto a September por donde este había decidido adentrarse, el pokemón no podía luchar contra aquel rasgo casi imborrable de los de su clase, y September tampoco podía hacer nada para no preocuparse por Loren cuando estaba lejos del entrenador, ya que si, desde el poco tiempo que tenía con el grupo había podido compenetrarse fácilmente con el humano, cosa que no logro muy bien con su anterior dueño, aunque sospechaba que era debido a que este era sumamente cariñoso y comprensivo con cada uno de sus compañeros pokemón.

 **"Estará bien, no te preocupes September, esta con December y el resto"** \- intento tranquilizarle ya que el Gardevoir comenzaba a fruncir ligeramente el ceño, a decir verdad June había logrado conocer un poco más al otro pokemón, notando pequeñeces como esta, y uno que otro habito de su querido September. Entonces recordó que debía darle a conocer su posición en cuanto al evento del apareamiento, si le había dicho lo que sentía por él, pero sobre el delicado acontecimiento después de su declaración no había dicho nada.

 **"Estas seguro que December podrá contra cualquiera que quiera lastimarle?"** \- A pesar de lo imponente que se miraba el Blaziken, aún se sentía un tanto intranquilo al respecto, aunque quizás June tenia razón, el resto estaba con ellos, si tenía en cuenta a October que era tipo dragón/siniestro, November que también era dragón, pero a la vez del tipo volador, sin embargo March independientemente que era un tipo eléctrico/agua se miraba sumamente frágil. Y simplemente negó con la cabeza queriendo espantar sus serias dudas sobre la fortaleza del equipo que formaban.

El Gallade simplemente desvió el rostro con una sonrisa divertida al ver como su compañero quería espantar temores mal fundados, el por otro lado sabía que podía confiar en el resto o al menos tenia plena confianza en December y October que eran los puntos más fuertes del equipo, ellos tres habían ido subiendo de nivel casi a la par, entrenando duramente por un buen tiempo junto a Loren, aunque aún no comprendía porque el entrenador cada que podía evitaba que el Deino evolucionara.

 **"... verdad June?"** \- quiso reafirmar Gardevoir notando que el otro estaba perdido, en que habría estado pensando, lo único que podía imaginar era que se trataba del asunto del apareamiento, mañana llegarían a la casa de la amiga de su entrenador.- **"Sé que no te gusta la idea pero Loren se esforzó tanto para que pudiéramos tener nuestro celo June"** -agrego a tiempo que comenzaba a recoger lentamente algunas ramas caídas.

Lo había pescado en curva, pero se le hizo más fácil dialogar ahora que el tema había sido expuesto, el había tomado su propia resolución al respecto, pero no arrastraría al Gardevoir a ella por lo mismo. - **"No, si sé que se ha esforzado, pero no creo sentirme capaz de aparearme sabiendo que no eres tú "** \- y repentinamente sus pálidas mejillas se tiñeron de un rubor carmesí, sabía que no era del sexo contrario, aun así sus _'hormonas'_ le jugaban un tanto sucio.

 **"Pero de esa manera el único que se apareara a este paso seré yo"** respondió lo obvio antes de parpadear al percatarse del silencio del otro, a lo que agudizo la vista tratando de enfocar el rostro ajeno, era noche de luna pero el Gallade estaba siendo algo tapado por la sombra de un árbol, hasta que lo noto, las pálidas mejillas del otro estaban entintadas, solo recién cavilo las palabras del otro, notando lo cursi/romántico que había sonado, dándole hasta vergüenza ajena, ruborizándose también antes de pensarlo un poco más y soltar una risita.

Nuevamente se sentía un tanto humillado, pero así se sentía por September, a quien le parecía chistoso, un tanto enfadado se acercó al otro pokemón que aún estaba agachado en el suelo, tomándolo por los hombros, obligándole a yacer sobre su espalda, mientras que él se encontraba de cuatro sobre el Gardevoir, mirándole seriamente, con un brillo especial en los ojos rojizos, y tras unos segundos simplemente se recostó encima del otro, tratando de envolverle en una especie de abrazo.

La risa había muerto en el momento que se sintió echado sobre el pasto del suelo y tampoco volvería a reírse ahora que tenía aquellos ojos mirándole de manera seria, al punto que podía sentirla un tanto predadora, y se tensó unos segundos sintiendo todo el peso ajeno encima suyo, además de la incomodidad de... Bueno tenían aquello que sobresalía en sus tórax, naturalmente era algo incómodo estar tan cerca. **-"June?"-** Le llamo buscando algún indicio de que el otro no pensaba aparearse con el ahí mismo, aunque no quería imaginarse como seria aquello teniendo en cuenta que ambos eran machos.

 **"Está bien si solamente tú te apareas, no me molesta (tanto), solo.. No te dejes llevar mucho y te olvides de mí sí?"-** Tenia algo de miedo de perder el afecto ganado de September, el no podía hacer nada, era un Gallade, vieras por donde le vieras, y si el Gardevoir resonaba mejor con la Gardevoir de Ricco el estaría perdido. Una vez que elegías a tu pareja en el mundo pokemón, era muy difícil poder encontrar otra, la fidelidad era algo parecida a lo que sucedía con lobos, o halcones. Era como decían los humanos cuando se unían en una especie de festividad, donde un hombre con túnicas extrañas terminaba sellando el acontecimiento de unión con un _'Hasta que la muerte los separe'_.

September simplemente suspiro en silencio mirando hacia el cielo estrellado, mientras que la silente luna era su único testigo, realmente quería al Gallade, había sido tan atento y caballeroso con él, aun después de enterarse de que eran del mismo género, y hasta podría asegurar que si le gustaba bastante el otro pokemón, su compañía siempre le era grata después de todo ambos habían evolucionado de la misma especie, ambos habían pasado la etapa de ser un Kirlia y solo hasta ahí compartían similitudes y aun así le gustaba considerablemente.

A su anterior dueño le importo poco el conseguir aquella piedra que lograba hacerlos evolucionar en Gallade y termino quedándose como un Gardevoir, y paso mucha humillación por parte del resto del equipo pokemón de su previo entrenador, siempre siendo tratado como el punto débil del equipo, a quien podían disponer para recibir el daño para evitar que otro pokemón más fuerte que él se hiriera. - **"Es difícil olvidar a un Gallade tan firme en sus sentimientos a pesar de haber sido engañado por las apariencias de lo que creía era una hembra" -** Intento tranquilizar al otro, así mismo se recordó que ahora en el presente junto con Loren y los demás él era tan importante como cualquiera de los otros pokemón integrantes, y mucho más importante para June, quien al parecer solo tenía ojos para él.

El Gallade simplemente sonrió aun encima del otro antes de separarse, para ayudar a levantar al Gardevoir y recoger de nuevo todo aquello que había hecho caer al empujarle repentinamente contra el suelo. - **"Espero que sea así September" -** Y realmente lo sentía así, no tenía idea si lograría recuperarse si de repente veía que el otro terminaba quedándose con la hembra que le habían escogido (lo cual no sería raro). Finalmente regresaron, siendo recibidos afablemente por los otros y Loren, quien de manera discreta pero seria los observaba con detenimiento.

Al llegar el medio día tal y como había planificado llego Loren a la pequeña propiedad campestres de Ricco, quien le recibió alegre y entusiasta, arrastrándolo dentro para que le contara todo sobre su viaje, los pokemón que había visto, en fin todo. Y tras el almuerzo con el condimento de una buena charla, el entrenador se dispuso a liberar a sus pokemón para alimentarlos también, aunque casi fue atropellado por Ricco quien se tomó la libertad de darles de su comida especial.

Hasta el momento no había rastro de las Gardevoir que se aparearían con su Gallade y Gardevoir. Aun así Loren se sentía un tanto nervioso, que pasaría si no querían aparearse, es más podrían aparearse entre pokemón del mismo género? Esa y más interrogantes le asaltaron mientras su amiga le guiaba a la parte trasera de su propiedad donde había una especie de Jardín cerrado, entonces el entrenador las vio, una sentada sobre una tronca que hacía de silla natural y la otra observando algunos arbustos con flores.

 **-La que tiene el accesorio en forma de estrella es mía, se llama Chika -** comento Ricco tomando la muñeca del chico y halándolo para que se apresurara. Y la verdad era que ambas pokemón eran preciosas, totalmente hermosas, eran algo más delgadas que September, pero asumía que era por la diferencia de género.

 **-Ricco están preciosas! Mil gracias, no sabes cuánto te agradezco por esto ...-** y cuando iba a hablar de remunerarle económicamente la chica le tapó la boca con la mano mientras negaba con la cabeza antes de enfocar la mirada en las pokemón y encenderse una misteriosa flama llena de emoción en los ojos color miel de la chica.

 **-La que tiene el moño rojo en el cuello se llama Anya, es un año mayor que la mía pero es un amor, súper dócil y delicada -** Y devolvió la vista hacia su querido amigo entrenador **\- Si tienen dos huevos quiero uno, no te pediré nada mas -** termino declarando su precio por este favor, y es que conocía al Gallade de Loren desde que era un pequeño Ralts.

A eso de las 17:20 finalmente comenzaron la operación de apareamiento, Loren soltaría a June y September en el jardín cerrado en la parte posterior de la casa de la otra y esperarían en el frontis mientras charlaban y dejaban que los otros pokemón del equipo del entrenador descansaran y jugaran por ahí. Cuando Gardevoir salió de su pokeball observo el hermoso jardín tan bien cuidado, hasta que sus ojos se toparon con dos pares de ojos rojizos que le miraban.

Un destello a su lado le indico que June había sido liberado también, pobre Loren, no sabía que el Gallade no pensaba en aparearse con ningún otro pokemón que no fuera el, entonces de manera tenue pero perceptible un dulce aroma llego hasta el, lentamente comenzó a llenarle los pulmones, era el aroma del celo de las Gardevoir, una embriagadora invitación, sin embargo ahora que June había salido de su pokeball, toda la atención de las otras estaba centrada en el elegante y hermoso (Si, June era un Gallade demasiado bien parecido) pokemón psíquico/lucha.

 **"No me vean a mí, no tengo interés en ustedes"** \- dijo totalmente rudo June, haciendo que las hembras parpadearan un tanto confusas, desviando sus miradas hacia el Gardevoir quien sin darse cuenta también emanaba un aroma, una fragancia algo delicada, algo picante y fresca, casi como el aroma de la menta con la canela. September estaba listo para aparearse, aparentemente las Gardevoir le habían gustado, el asunto era si las otras se sentían a gusto con él.

 **"June..."** \- le recrimino mirándolo mal por semejante comentario, al tiempo que un tenue rubor aparecía en sus mejillas. Entonces sintió como una de las Gardevoir le tomaba del brazo, acercando su rostro a su cuello, olfateándole lentamente allí, provocando que un temblor subiera por su columna - **"Soy September encantado de conocerte"** \- termino presentándose, haciendo que la hembra parpadeara unos segundos antes de soltar una risita, arrimándose mas a su cuerpo que empezaba a sentirse algo caliente.

A Chika le había gustado September y empezaba a ponerse melosa con este, sin embargo Anya tenía más interés en el Gallade, a lo que se acercó, intoxicando el aire en la cercanía con su incentivan te aroma dulce y delicado - **"No es necesario que te reprimas cariño... Es una época delicada para todos nosotros"** \- comento mientras tanteaba tomar de la mano al macho, quien le miro totalmente cabreado, aunque sus mejillas comenzaban a ruborizarse. No comprendía, porque parecía enfadado aun si su cuerpo estaba respondiendo a su feromona que emanaba durante el celo.

 **"Eres bastante gracioso September, yo soy Chika~ "** \- Canturreo mientras se inclinaba contra el macho Gardevoir y aspiraba su aroma - **"Hnm que bien hueles... Hey que te parece si jugamos a atrapa al que la lleva?"** \- pregunto sacándose al mismo tiempo su adorno en forma de estrella y se lo entregaba al Gardevoir. Quien simplemente sonrió asintiendo mientras se alejaba de la otra quien tras un par de segundos se dispuso a perseguirlo, cambiando de papeles, siendo ella la perseguida y September el persecutor, intentando tomar el broche con forma de estrella de las manos ajenas.

Rápidamente se hizo el quite cuando sintió el tacto en su brazo, retrocediendo un poco, fulminándola con su mirada carmesí - **"Sera una época delicada, pero no tengo deseos de aparearme contigo, naturalmente mi cuerpo reacciona... Pero no es por tu fragancia que lo hace."** \- Y no mentía, hasta hacia no mucho el aroma de September le golpeo en el aire, y se sintió incitado debido a ello, a decir verdad el olor que despedían las hembras en ese momento se le hacía demasiado dulce, demasiado empalagoso que solo le mareaba ( y no de la buena manera).

Unas risitas distrajeron a Anya y a June, quienes desviaron la mirada hacia el invernadero de cristal que había en una esquina del jardín, September y Chika se habían metido allí, entonces repentinamente una fragancia fuerte emano de ese lugar, al mismo tiempo que una tenue onda psíquica repercutía, como las ondas en el agua que se expanden lentamente cuando una piedra cae en la superficie. - **"Parece que se gustan... es una pena por ti, a Chika le llama la atención mas tu amigo"** \- añadió la Gardevoir que no entendió que June estaba enamorado de September. - **"Tendré que esperar a que terminen entonces, a menos que qui-..."**

Para el Gallade aquello fue peor que cualquier ataque potente de un tipo siniestro, el oír las risitas, sentir el aroma penetrante de September, aquella onda que emitía la sensación de excitación y que se transformó en una especie de desenfrenada necesidad. Si seguía allí terminaría agitándose más de lo que ya estaba, haría una tontería y... No, era mejor irse, pero no sin antes emanar una agresiva aura hacia la otra Gardevoir que se quedó con las palabras al aire, retrocediendo un par de metros lejos de él.

Minutos después...

 **-June?! Co- Como es que estas aquí afuera?! -** exclamo sorprendido y preocupado Loren al ver como su Gallade aparecía por un lado de la barda de la casa. Ricco fue a ver qué pasaba en el jardín cerrado, y casi al mismo tiempo regreso corriendo más tranquila pero preocupada.

No tenía ganas de lidiar con Loren sobre eso en esos momentos por lo que sin decir nada y antes de que Ricco pudiera examinarse si se había hecho daño al escapar del jardín interno se devolvió el solo a su pokeball, dejando al entrenador, la criadora y el resto de su equipo pokemón un tanto perplejos.

 **\- ...Que fue eso? -** pregunto la chica mirando a su amigo quien miraba ahora la pokeball de su Gallade. **\- Hnm al parecer rompió una ventaba y se salió por ahí... Pero Loren, porque se veía un tanto abatido? -** su tono era un tanto inseguro ya que no solía meterse mucho en medio de la relación entrenador/pokemón de Loren, aun si eran amigos.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Espero que les guste el nuevo capítulo, la verdad fue algo extraño describir el celo de estos pokes aquí sin llegar a ser demasiado explicita.  
June está dolido/celoso. September estará un tanto confundido porque le gusta Chika y le gusta nuestro querido Gallade de naturaleza Agitada, a quien le gusta relajarse.

 ** _PD_** : Ya saben pueden exponer sus opiniones en los reviews o alguna idea que quieran compartir, gustosa la leeré y veré si es apropiada el introducirla o no.

Gracias por su tiempo.


End file.
